Der Aschenphönix
by Thaia
Summary: Nach der Ankunft auf der Ascheninsel entdeckt Aang dass diese Insel noch weitere Mysterien zu bieten hat, als angenommen.


Der Aschenphönix

von Thaia

Aang eilte den Hügel in lässigem Lauf hinauf, während hinter ihm die Sonne langsam dem Horizont entgegen sank und das gestreckte Landhaus in orange-goldenes Abendlicht tauchte. Es war nicht mehr lange bis zum Sonnenuntergang. Bald verschwand das Haus unter ihm als er die Kuppe der höchsten Erhebung der Ascheninsel hinter sich ließ. Nach einigen weiteren leichtfüßigen Schritten hatte er gefunden was er suchte.

Kurz unterhalb der Hügelspitze auf der dem Haus abgewandten Seite war ein abgeflachter Findling mit Blick auf die Landschaft unterhalb.

Mit einem leichtfüßigen Satz und etwas Luftbändigung landete Aang neben seinem jungen Lehrer für Feuerbändigung. Nur eine leichte Kopfbewegung deutete an, dass Zuko Aang bemerkt hatte.

„Katara meinte, dass das Abendessen in einer Stunde oder so fertig ist", sagte Aang nach ein paar Momenten des Schweigens. Ein leichtes Kopfnicken nur zeigte, dass Zuko ihn gehört hatte. Beide verharrten in regungsloser Stille, während die Sonne weiter auf den Horizont zu kroch. Als Zuko sich nicht rührte, ließ Aang sich neben ihm im Schneidersitz nieder.

Aang studierte die Landschaft, die den jungen Feuerprinz so faszinierte. Zwischen dem Hügel und dem offenen Meer war ein breites, flaches Marschgebiet mit Riedgräßern und Sumpfpflanzen aller Art. Hier und dort wuchsen einzelne Mangrovenbäume, deren Äste von Flechten bedeckt waren. An Manchen Stellen war der schlammig-graue Untergrund zu sehen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entdeckte Aang unauffällige weiß und grau gefiederte Vögel, die im Schlamm fischten. Auch das verklärende Licht der späten Sonne konnte dem trostlosen Anblick keine besondere Schönheit abgewinnen.

Geduldig wartend konzentrierte Aang sich auf die warme Abendsonne, die noch auf seinen Rücken fiel und betrachtete den unspektakulären Ausblick vor ihm.

Als die Sonne weit genug gesunken war, um den Fels und seine Beine in Schatten zu tauchen, regte sich Zuko eine Winzigkeit und begann mit stockenden Worten zu erzählen.

„Auf der Ascheninsel gibt es das Fest des Aschenphönix. Es wird zum Ende des Sommers hin gefeiert, noch vor der Erntezeit. Das Fest dauert drei Tage und der zweite Tag ist der Höhepunkt. Dazu kommen unglaublich viele Besucher aus allen Teilen der Feuernation." Zuko lächelte zögernd, die Augen immer noch unverwandt auf das Marschland vor ihm gerichtet.

An dem zweiten Tag dürfen nur Kinder im Alter von zehn bis dreizehn Jahren teilnehmen und es ist immer ein ganzer Haufen der dabei ist."

Aang lächelte, während er sich einen zehnjährigen Zuko vorzustellen versuchte, wie er an diesem Fest teilnahm.

„Der Tag beginnt im Morgengrauen und die teilnehmenden Kinder ritzen zuerst ihre Namen in frisch angefertigte Tontafeln. Danach bekommt jeder das Zeichen des Phönix auf die Stirn gemalt, mit einer Tinte, die erst nach einer Woche wieder verschwindet." Zuko stockte für ein paar Momente, nach Worten suchend. „Das Fest des Phönix ist eine Art Wettkampf und ich habe alle drei Male teilgenommen, die mir offen standen. Und das waren auch die einzigen Male, an denen ich wusste, wirklich wusste, dass ich besser sein würde als meine... als Azula. Und ich hatte Recht. Drei Male habe ich es geschafft und drei Mal hat Azula versagt." Ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Zukos Lippen.

Aang neigte den Kopf, ebenfalls lächelnd, schweigend, wartend. Die Sonne badete nur noch die Schultern und Köpfe der zwei Freunde in ihre warmen Strahlen.

„Also, nach dem Aufmalen des Phönixzeichens kommt eine kurze Zeremonie und ein gutes Frühstück. Und dann geht jedes Kind für sich alleine auf die Jagd und versucht einen Achenkranich zu fangen. Einen wie die dort unten." Er nickte zu einer Ansammlung der unscheinbaren Vögel, die Aang zuvor schon aufgefallen waren.

Diese unerwartete Wendung ließ Aang sich Zuko und beinahe sein Schweigen brechen. Flüchtig huschten Zukos Augen zu Aang hinüber, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf den Sumpfigen Küstenstreifen unter ihm richtete. „Das wichtigste dabei ist, dass der Kranich lebendig und unverletzt eingefangen werden muss. Und natürlich muss man das ohne Hilfe schaffen. Es ist nicht einfach, aber es ist zu schaffen. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob man selbst verletzt wird, wichtig ist nur, den Kranich unversehrt zum Dorfplatz zu bringen." Eine Hand strich geistesabwesend über eine dünne, gezackte Narbe an der anderen Hand, die sich bis fast zum Ellbogen hinzog.

Aang starrte Zuko an und entsann sich der kompromisslosen Sicherheit, die eine sanfte, tödliche Doppelklinge ihm gebracht hatte und des Friedens, den diese gefahrvolle Umarmung ihm verlieh. Ob ein Kranich sich in den Armen des jungen Zuko ebenso geborgen fühlte, fragte er sich mit schwachem Lächeln. Jetzt fiel der Schatten des Abends auch über die Marschlandschaft unterhalb des Hügels.

Zuko erzählte weiter. „Am Abend versammeln sich alle auf dem Dorfplatz und die, die einen Kranich gefangen haben dürfen sich eine Feder von dem Vogel nehmen. Diese wird dann zu einem Talisman verarbeitet. Und wenn die Sonne untergeht, werden die Kraniche alle gemeinsam wieder freigelassen."

Die Abendstille, die über der Insel lag, erschien für Aang die geduldige Erwartung Zukos in sich aufgenommen zu haben und überall um sie herum zu verbreiten. Eine Bewegung im Marschland zog Aangs Blick von Zuko fort. Die unscheinbaren, grauen Kraniche des Sumpfgebietes unter dem Hügel erhoben sich gemeinsam in die Lüfte. Schweigend breiteten sie die Schwingen aus und nur der Schlag ihrer Flügel durchrauschte die friedliche Abendstille der Insel. In den letzten Strahlen der vergehenden Abendsonne verwandelte sich der Schwarm gewöhnlicher Vögel in einen überraschend schönen Wirbel von golden und flammend rot glitzernden Farben und ein atemberaubendes Schauspiel der Natur. Der Schwarm zog glitzernd und funkelnd seine Kreise, tanzte hierhin und dorthin und schien schier den Himmel in Brand setzen zu wollen. Doch bald, allzu bald waren die Sonne und verwandelte Vögel vom Himmel verschwunden und hatten der Nacht Platz gemacht, ohne auch nur ein Zeichen dieses erhabenen Geschehens zu hinterlassen.


End file.
